


【承勋】punishment

by yokoyamakumiko



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokoyamakumiko/pseuds/yokoyamakumiko
Summary: 小妈设定
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Yoo Hoeseung
Kudos: 14





	【承勋】punishment

**Author's Note:**

> ooc算我的

车勋从床上醒过来的时候身边的李承协已经离开了。手机里有他五分钟前发来的消息：

“他这周都不会来你这里。”

就是你会来的意思呗，车勋翻了个白眼，把手机和自己都摔回床上。话不好好说，还真是你的风格。他没打算回复李承协，不论自己愿不愿意，他都会来。把他按在床上干到失去意识，美其名曰，尽该尽的责任。

替你爸尽责吗。车勋某次还有力气的事后问李承协。对。李承协一边帮他清理，一边回答道。你被娶进我家，那该做的该得的，就一点都不能少。

那你睡我的时候，有一点点的爱吗。车勋很想问问李承协，可每每话到嘴边就退了回去，变成零散的吻，落在李承协的脸颊唇边。

不问了，有没有又有什么关系呢。车勋边吻边想，这段关系已经腐烂到根里，和爱相配，岂不是刚刚好。

他们为什么会变成这样。是从车勋在一个夏天被娶进李承协家，成了他的新母亲的那天开始。

车勋还记得那天李承协的样子，还记得他看到从父亲身后走出的是自己时，冰冷的眼神。大家都是有罪的，他安慰自己，还人情的自己也好，不顾伦理的李承协也好。他骗着自己，躲避一次又一次那个人投射来的，仿佛能吞噬自己的目光。

李承协如期而至，轻车熟路地把车勋脱得干干净净放倒在床上。进入的时候，李承协低头在车勋的脖子上吻出一个印记。

别…会被看到。车勋拿手去挡，却被顺势抓住按在了胸前。谁看你，李承协问他，除了我，谁看你。语气生硬，硌得车勋舌根都发麻，在快感的间隙想，他今天真的不对劲。

李承协今天像是认定了要操晕他，大开大合地操干，粉嫩的里肉被带出来又送进去，一房间的水声羞得车勋想把脑袋塞进枕头里。

你…你还记不…记得啊，车勋被顶的一句完整的句子都说不出来，从喘息的缝隙里挤出零落的音节我是…我也算是你…妈啊。

李承协的动作一顿，原本要扶住车勋细腰的手转了个弯，摸上了他的脖子。车勋原本脖子皙白，激烈的性事让整个人蒸腾起一股粉色，蓝青色的血管在李承协掌心突突跳动，他大拇指交叉扣在车勋喉结上，像是即刻捕食的猎豹。

是啊。李承协停下动作，你想我怎么叫你呢。

实在是诡异。李承协还牢牢嵌在自己体内，很深，在小腹上甚至能摸出浅显的轮廓，手却扼住喉咙。他笑得很好看，让车勋想起第一次见面的时候，他问能不能叫自己小勋的样子。

他是会下手的。车勋没由来的想。

小勋。李承协的拇指缓慢地摩挲了颈侧一会儿，突然间把车勋就着联结的姿势翻了个面。他压了上去，贴着车勋的耳朵。你要听什么呢，是这个吗。

妈。

车勋有一瞬间的僵硬，耳朵轰鸣，大脑被李承协突然动作带来的快感和惊慌充斥。李承协生气了，他慌乱之际想要扭头去讨好的亲吻，却被按住后脑勺压在床上。

我没有生气，小勋。李承协像是知道他在想什么，动作凶狠，声音却一如往常。只是你有一点不听话。

车勋被干的又爽又痛，咬着枕头呜咽，他觉得自己尾椎都要被撞的快断掉，生理泪水终于不受控制的落下，混着来不及吞咽的口水沿着他的下巴消失在床褥之间。无法停止的快感还在不断的堆积，他已经射过两次了，都是单靠后面射出来的，今天的李承协根本不愿意碰他前面。

不要了，李承协，不要。他哭出声来，反手想要拉住对方，却被强行按在床上，他什么也够不到。

不要，对不起，对不起。

车勋把自己埋进枕头里不停的抽噎，他已经不知道自己在说什么了。

对不起，承酱。

等车勋醒过来的时候身上已经被清理干净，李承协躺在他边上，还睡得很沉。

车勋盯着看了一会，轻轻地，轻轻地凑到他嘴角吻了一下。

我们都有罪，不是吗。


End file.
